


The Tomorrow With You

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood thicker than ketchup sick, But who doesn't have a few bad fics?, Car Accidents, I wrote this while sick, M/M, RNGesus made me flesh this out, so it's probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: They had done it! They won at nationals just like they said they would! They were walking home when tragedy strikes in the form of a drunk driver.





	The Tomorrow With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a bad vent fic that I wrote in twenty minutes after getting really depressed one night but RNGesus decided to play ["The Tomorrow With You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muRgzS2HvRU) from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as I thought I had finished.
> 
> Beware of spoilers in the comments section! XB2 is the best shounen anime there is right now and it's best to go in as blind as possible.

They had done it. They won at nationals. Not just winning one round but the whole tournament. It was, of course, a close and very difficult fight but they did it together. Words could not properly describe the feelings they all felt… Nothing short of amazing.

Perhaps the most excited was Abe. At the beginning of the first year, after watching a few of Mihashi’s pitches, he swore that he would make that boy famous. Heavens knows he deserves it, with how hard he’s worked to get where he is today in spite of severe bullying and anxiety. The team charges to home plate. The first one to get there was of course Mihashi with a smile that outshone the sun. The ensuing half-hug, half-dogpile of the whole team was accompanied by screams and cheers from everyone.

After initial reaction interviews were over it was time to head home. It was no surprise to coach Momoe that after that high and the exertion of play that everyone immediately passed out once they got on the bus. To be honest she felt like doing the same! People don’t realize just how emotional moments can tire you out just as much as hard physical activity. She can’t even begin to imagine how tired these boys must be now but for their sake she’d stay alert and get them safely home.

As is usual, Abe and Mihashi were sitting in the back seat, heads draped against each other. Nobody on the team was as close as they were. Of course Tajima snickers a bit and makes some… off-colour jokes every now and again but that’s just his way of showing support. The rest of the team is more obviously supportive and who could blame them? They were absolutely adorable together. Abe building up Mihashi’s self-esteem and courage with Misashi bringing out Abe’s softer side. They were perfect opposites that covered each other’s weaknesses and bolstered their strengths.

The ride was long enough to recharge some energy, or at least enough to make it from school to everyone’s individual houses. By coincidence Abe and Mihashi live close to each other so they always walk home together. Sometimes they’d talk or hold hands but most of the time there was a comfortable silence, like they didn’t even need words anymore.

Tonight seemed to be just the same as always until a car barreled out of control. A drunk driver was very clearly unaware of their surroundings and was heading straight for the pair.

Mihashi doesn’t even think. The only thing he does is desperately shove Abe with all his strength to the side. It was successful.

Next comes a chilling crunch. Legs weren’t supposed to bend like that. Neither should hips be so flat. The grey car swerves off into the night without a second thought. Red is seeping out everywhere.

“MIHASHI!”

Disbelief sets in and paralyzes Abe’s movement. A moment later he’s trembling. No, no, no! This can’t be happening! They just won nationals! They just got famous and there were college scouts absolutely everywhere no doubt wanting to snatch up this powerhouse battery! This has to be a terrible nightmare!

It wasn’t. This was real. Mihashi had reacted in time to save him but at what cost?

“Mihashi! Don’t you dare leave me, dumbass! We’re partners!”

Somehow Mihashi is able to look up though the delirium and searing pain to give a weak smile. He can’t speak since the accident forced all the air out but he could at least do this.

“Save your strength! I’ll get help!”

_Damn it Mihashi why do you have to worry about others more than yourself?!_

Initial panic now over, Abe does the only thing he can: call 119 and try to keep his voice coherent enough to give the address and current condition of… Mihashi.

He’s seen this scene play out too many times on the news before. While always a tragedy to the families of the affected, it always felt like it “could never happen to me, I’m too careful.” This is too much.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

He was going to be okay. The injuries were serious but they had made it in time. Mihashi was going to live, but paralyzed from the waist down. The crash had damaged nerves beyond repair.

He couldn’t pitch for him anymore.

That realization hit Abe like a ton of bricks. It was bittersweet, knowing that his partner would live but never again could he walk onto the mound and pitch… not to mention all the things that people take for granted like going up stairs that would be impossible.

After he’d recovered enough, Mihashi was able to have visitors. The second he heard that, Abe came rushing to the hospital.

“I… I’m so sorry… If only I had kept a better watch…!”

“S-s-stop. I chose to do th-this. I… would do it again… a million times over…”

“It’s not fair!”

“I don’t care what happens…! Just as long as I get to see the tomorrow with you!”

That shuts Abe up in seconds. Just as he thinks that Mihashi can’t get any more adorable, he goes and does something like this. Grief over the future lost is pushed away by the determined look in his golden eyes.

There’s a moment of silence before they both break out into hysterical weeping out of relief to see each other again. They reach out into a gentle hug as the sobs begin to die down; their overwhelming emotions beginning to process.

Life was going to be hard. Different. Downright terrifying… but as long as they had each other they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the writing isn't very good. I was writing this late at night when my blood sugars were over 400mg/dl and depressed. It was never meant to be a full fic but apparently shuffle wanted me to make it into one.
> 
> For reference, 300mg/dl is when blood becomes the consistency of ketchup and my target range is 80-120mg/dl. Needless to say I was feeling miserable physically in addition to mentally because of that fact.


End file.
